The Life Or Death Situation Conversation
by ShamyIsLife
Summary: "Amy thinks back to the time her and the girls went to Disneyland and finds herself wondering if Sheldon would have kissed her if she were truly in a death-like sleep." Just a bit of fluff to warm the heart. [ONESHOT] Shamy
**A/N:** Okay, so the plot is a bit messed around here. The ILY in The Prom Equivalency has happened, but the kiss in The Locomotive Manipulation hasn't yet... Not entirely canon, and all that. But, bleh, all in all this is just a bit of drabble that popped into my head. Shamy fluff ahead, R&R people!
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, The Big Bang Theory does not belong to me. It belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady - the true geniuses here!  
 **Word Count:** 777 **  
** **Rating:** K+  
 **Summary:** Amy thinks back to the time her and the girls went to Disneyland and finds herself wondering if Sheldon would have kissed her if she were truly in a death-like sleep.

* * *

Amy subconsciously tapped her chopsticks against her plate, her mind wandering. Another date night. Another night of Thai food, Star Trek and, perhaps, a stimulating round of counterfactuals. She looked over to her boyfriend as he ate in silence, wondering what was going through _his_ mind, and at the same time, wondering if any of the things he was thinking about had the slightest chance of being her. _Sheldon, I'm always hoping._ Her mind raced back to _that_ night, when he had said _those_ words to her for the first time. She wondered if he knew just how true her statement was.

They hadn't said it to each other since, it had become an unspoken part of their relationship. They had decided that they would keep their revelations to themselves for the time being, not yet wanting the constant teasing of their peers. But she longed to hear those three words fall from his lips again, and she longed to return them. She knew without a doubt he had feelings for her, after all Sheldon Cooper does not say what he does not mean. Yet, she longed to feel it from him, longed to be proven of his love. She wasn't asking to be ridden off into the sunset on a white horse with her prince, she wasn't in a fairy tail. Her eyes widened as her thoughts returned to the night she resided on his couch in her Snow White cosplay. _Sheldon, all Snow White needs is one little kiss._ If she had really been in danger, would he really have put his fears aside to save her? She let out a broken sigh, lost in her thoughts.

"Amy?" she noticed he had already finished his food and placed his empty plate on the table. She did the same with hers and turned to him. "Yes, Sheldon?" she replied.

He cocked his head at her. "Is something the matter? You've barely touched your food," he glanced over to where she had set her plate.

"Oh.. Just.. Lost in thought I guess," she bit her lip. These kinds of conversations were ones Sheldon tended to avoid, but it was just one of those things... One of those things she just _had_ to know. "Sheldon, do you remember that night I was dressed up as Snow White?" she turned away from him, her gaze dropping to her hands in her lap.

"Of course I do. Eidetic memory, remember?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I.. I was just.. Thinking about that night," she let out another sigh, her cheeks enveloping a rosy hue. "Sheldon, if I truly was in a 'sleep like death', would you have kissed me to save me?" her question came out a whisper, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Of course, Amy!" he answered immediately, looking at her dumbfounded. "Why wouldn't I?" her eyes shot up and she looked over at him, shock painting her features.

"Y..You really would?" he nodded in the affirmative, his brows knitted together in confusion. "But you hate all forms of physical contact!" she blurted out, unable to stop the words as they flowed out.

Of course. That was why she was so shocked at his answer. "I'm afraid of germs, yes. But I'm afraid of losing you more," it was his turn to look down at his palms. "I know it may not seem like it, Amy, but I'm trying. I really am. I want to be the man you deserve. The one who isn't afraid to hold your hand, or kiss you, or even sit within a close proximity of you. You're changing me, and I'm not sure if I'm entirely abhorrent to it," he looked up at her again, his expression blank but his eyes holding a twinkle of mirth. "What have you done to me, Vixen?"

"I love you," she smiled widely as the words finally fell from her mouth. "More than anything."

He took in a shaky breath before replying "And I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler," he mirrored her smile, before hesitantly adding "More than anything."

She quirked an eyebrow. "More than anything, huh?" he nodded. "What about Star Trek?" she teased. His face twitched slightly. "Only joking. I wouldn't ever make you chose between me and your _beloved."_ she mocked. He took that moment to lean forward, shocking her by pressing his lips to her cheek softly, barely ghosting over her skin. "I believed I owed you a kiss, Princess."

And from that moment forward, Amy never doubted Sheldon's love for her again.


End file.
